


Aint That a kick in the Head

by Imlokistalkingyou



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M, benny loves you in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26688334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imlokistalkingyou/pseuds/Imlokistalkingyou
Summary: Benny was going to pay for what he did to you. Right?
Relationships: Benny (Fallout)/Female Courier
Kudos: 15





	Aint That a kick in the Head

You walked down the streets of the new vegas strip trying to hype yourself up.Today was the day you were finally going to confront the man who shot you and left you for dead; Benny Gecko. As you got to the front of the Tops casino you took a deep breath. It was now or never.Walking in the front desk chairman stopped you reminding you of the no gun policy. 

All your weapons were gone, save for a .22 silent pistol hidden underneath your dress. Making your way down the casino you decided the best place to start looking for Benny was the Aces theatre.The theatre looked like it’s seen better days, there were no crowds of people, no performers just a handful of people down by the bar and a radio playing nearby. You were about to leave when a man in a grey suit walked in, he had an eye patch covering his right eye.You figured he was one of the chairmen by the way the employees had started to pick up the pace around him.

You walk over to him and decide it's best to not tell him who you were just to pretend you're some lost tourist. “Hello? Can you help me, i'm looking for someone.” 

He turns to you with a friendly smile. “ Hey hey! Welcome, welcome to the finest entertainment experience in new Vegas! My name is Tommy Torini, and how can I make your night? 

Looking up at him you work your magic and try sounding as innocent as you can. “ Im looking for Benny, he's an old friend of mine. You wouldn't happen to know if he was in the casino today ?”

“Now what would a sweet thing like you want with the big boss man? When i’m sure ol tommy could show you a better time in vegas.” He says while he puts an arm around your waist and starts walking the both of you to the bar behind him. Tommy looks at the bartender and sticks two fingers up. The bartender nods and starts pouring two shots of whisky. 

You knew you should stop this and head on back with searching for Benny but you figured one drink wouldn't hurt. Hoping this would give you some liquid courage and make you seem a little more relaxed when you did see benny. Ignoring whatever tommy was talking about you grabbed your glass and drank the whole thing in one go. Tommy stopped mid sentence and looked at you. He was about to say something but another man in a suit came up to him and said something about needing to speak to him about an important guest arriving.

While his back was turned you took this as the best chance to sneak away. Putting some caps on the table to pay for your drink you decided to look around to see which exit was the best escape route. Behind the stage was too obvious everyone would see you.So the only option you really had was the main entrance doors near tommy and the other chairman. ‘Just great’ you thought. You walked at a fast pace to the door, right as you were going to open the door Tommy saw you and was heading your way. Suddenly the double doors opened from the other side letting you out and four other men came in, in matching suits all greeting Tommy giving you enough time to get to the first floor.  
Now on the first floor casino you decided to try and find Swank. If anything what House had told you was true,swank would give you the quickest answers to Benny's whereabouts. You walked down the casino hall not paying much attention to your surroundings thinking about the platinum chip wondering why's it so damn important.Your thoughts were interrupted when you bumped into someone in the hallway you were about to just shrug it off and go until you hear that familiar voice.

“What in the goddamn?” It was benny checkered suit and all.

Benny told you to keep this smooth and most importantly keep it down not wanting everyone in the casino to hear about the chip.Knowing he was right and not wanting this to get any harder you agreed and used all of your charm to try and convince benny to take care of this business in the privacy of his room on the thirteenth floor. Benny agreed but not without calling you a sick broad for hitting on the man who nearly killed you.

You followed behind benny to his suit. This was it you were gonna kill the bastard who shot you in the head and take the chip back to house and live comfortably with all the caps that were promised to you. Now on the thirteenth floor with benny unlocking the front door you walked in and closed it behind you making sure to lock it just in case. While your back was turned locking the door benny grabs you from behind and puts his hands on your hips, his chin resting on your shoulder.

“Come on pussy cat, you didn't think it would be this easy.” Benny's hands start moving one lands on your breast he gives it a hard squeeze while the other goes low to the side of your thigh where your pistol was hidden, he takes it throwing it across the room. Your body froze , panicking how did he know exactly where your gun was.” Aww come on baby .” he purrs in your ear. “You didn't think the ol Ben-man didn't see this coming.” his hands leave your body for a second only to grab your hands together and tie them together behind your back with what felt like an old tie.No matter how hard you struggled it wouldn't budge.

Benny grabbed you harshly and led you to the bedroom dropping you on your stomach on to the bed.You were stopped from getting up from the bed, Benny was behind you again. This time his hands were on your waist and he nestled himself between your legs. You could feel him through his pants. This isn't how this was supposed to go, you really underestimated your enemy this time. You tried kicking him off of you moving frantically doing nothing but nothing was working. He wasn't moving an inch. “Ease off the gas baby, save that energy for when we really start.” 

“How did you know i was here!” you blurt out hoping to distract him and buy you some more time to figure out a way to get out of here. 

Benny moves his hands from your waist but still has his body pressed up behind you.” Alright doll i'll bite.” You move your head to the side to get a look at him, he's taking off his checkered coat.”I had a securitron hacked and hooked back on to houses data network, to learn what he was up to ,dig? Like when and where to find you.” Benny turns you around , now laying on your back facing a now shirtless benny. “And baby doll it with how much you're on the news it ain't hard for anyone to find you.” 

Benny starts peppering kisses down your neck to your collarbone. One of his hands reach for something in his back pocket the other holds you down by your hips.

Sure maybe you thought about sleeping with benny on your way up to his room, he was handsome and had some kind of charm but honestly you thought he was just gonna be just another thief in way over their head. Maybe you were wrong benny did steal from house, managed to hack his database and tracked you down and lead you up to his room.Maybe he could actually pull off taking over vegas. 

A loud rip pulled you from your thoughts. Benny pulled a knife from his back pocket and sliced your dress along with your bra right in half. “ Nice Charles.” he starts kneading your breast. Now almost completely bare you thought maybe if you screamed loud enough someone out in the hall would hear you and help you. Benny looks at you like he knew what you were thinking before you can even open your mouth he uses the same pocket knife and slices your panties he takes them off you and gags you with them. 

“Sorry pussycat.” he doesn't look sorry at all. He starts kissing you again but this time he doesn't stop at your collar he keeps going lower and lower now kissing your entrance. You try crossing your legs to stop him but he grabs your legs and opens you up for him, he starts licking your folds he slowly licks everywhere but where you need it. Suddenly he sticks a finger inside of you pumping it in and out of you at a slow pace while his fingers are moving he licks your clit making you buck your hips.Adding a second finger he starts sucking your clit now, not being able to hold back you buck your hips even more and moan feeling like something's about to burst inside of you. Encouraged by your moans, Benny uses his fingers to massage your clit while he goes back to your breast. Kneading one of your breasts , Benny puts your other breast in his mouth.

You're almost there, you keep bucking your hips not wanting this to stop. Just before your orgasm overtakes you he stops.A whine escapes you and you hear him chuckle he grabs your hips and flips you on to your stomach again. Before you have time to look at him he gets behind you, you feel him all of him and this time he's not wearing anything.He pulls your hips up higher your face and upper body are down on the bed not being able to use your hands to support yourself.”You're a real crazy broad you know that baby.” He lines himself up with your opening pushing himself in slowly. All the way into the hilt, Benny slowly starts pulling out right before he's completely out he thrust back in hard.Making you cry out. Benny holds on to your hips with a bruising force while he's pumping in and out of you his thrusts are slow and hard. One hand makes its way between your legs and he starts stroking your clit again his hand is stroking you at a faster pace than his thrusting. You feel your orgasm coming back, Benny pushes down on your clit and a thrust at just the right spot has you seeing stars, your orgasm hits you hard. You'd moan out loud if you weren't gagged. Your body tightens around Benny. He puts both hands on your waist and speeds up his thrusting. Fast and hard , you hear him behind you grunt. Almost at his limit. As you come down from your high benny has you flush against him rocking the whole bed his thrust losing their rhythm. Benny reaches for you and puts that same hand on your breast, squeezing you roughly. You moan and arch your back. One last hard thrust and benny cums deep inside you ,the feeling of being filled makes another orgasm erupt from you.Moaning out bennys name while he holds you there watching his seed drip down your thighs. Both of you exhausted, laid next to each other in bed benny cleans you up as best as he can and unties your hands.” you're platinum pussycat, you sure know how to swing.” Too tired to say or do anything you just lay your head on his shoulder and fall asleep.


End file.
